Young children, particularly toddlers, must be carried in a manner which is safe and comfortable for both child and the parent. Safely lifting a child from the floor requires the parent to bend down and usually use both hands. This is an awkward and back stressing procedure which in a confined space is difficult for both the parent and the child.
Particularly when travelling, where the parent and child are in relatively confined quarters such as on an airplane or train, often one must struggle to lift the child from the aisle where the child had been sitting. In an effort to overcome this problem, a handle and garment system has been developed which permits the adult to more readily lift and move the child in close and confined quarters.
Although handles and tabs on garments have existed before, they have not been of a form or oriented in connection with other portions of the garment to permit the child to be lifted entirely through use of the handle. In the invention, as described in more detail below, the handle is secured to the rear portion of a child's garment. A series of integrated harness elements or seams distribute the stress imparted by the handle over the torso of the child to minimize the focus of stress on any one area. The garment is configured such that when the handle is used, the child can be moved without injury and with minimal discomfort. The handle, garment, and integrated harness are made out of a material that can withstand the forces imparted during this kind of movement while maintaining comfort to both the child as well as the adult when in use.